


Bonds Through Service

by ADLegend21



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: just some drabble about one of my Female Boss' and her girlfriend Shaundi. First three were written on tumblr and I might write some more now that I'm playing SR-2 again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a pic of the two of them: http://imgur.com/l4DrZef

There was always something about Shaundi that intrigued the boss. Even when she first laid eyes on her when She was looking for Lieutenant’s, the boss saw something in Shaundi that made her want a 5'2" 19-year-old to be one of her top people.

When the Saints were reformed, the boss was something of a legend. Everyone knew about the Saints heyday and how the Boss had been blown up before the Saints fell apart. Most people were shocked to actually find that the Boss had been a woman all along, but five minutes in her presence was enough to know those old stories were true.

Shaundi had just finished meeting with one of her ex’s about the Samedi when her phone rang. The boss was focusing no the Ronin after they killed Aisha so Shaundi’s job was mostly recon since they had no beef with the Samedi as of yet. “Hello?” Shaundi said she answered.

“Meeting at the Boss’ crib, 10 minutes.She wanted you to know.” the voice said. One of the Saints, of course. Shaundi was near the HQ so she arrived in 4 minutes.

The Boss’ car was parked in front of the loft. Shaundi wondered how someone who just broke out of prison could afford a customized Temptress and doubly wondered how the loft looked so amazing. Shaundi had just been in a smoking party in this very same loft 3 months ago and it looked like hell.

She looked around at the huge TV and the brand new counter before realizing she wasn’t the only person there.

The Boss was over by the bed, which was covered in bags of clothes and surrounded by boxes of shoes, and she was in between outfits. She pulled a freckle bitches shirt over her purple and black haired head.

Shaundi’s brow rose when she saw the muscular and tattooed back of her leader. She looked great for someone who had been in an explosion. No scars or burns to show, but then again She was kept isolated in the medical wing when Shaundi had been in Prison for those few months a couple of years ago. Shaundi remained silent as she admired the boss’ physique.

Finally the boss settle on a tank top and baggy jeans, Shaundi noted that she could see the boss’ underwear, and turned to see Shaundi. “How long have you been standing there?” The boss asked.

“A few minutes, nice ink. When’d you get it?” Shaundi asked, sitting in the chair by the TV.

“After I killed that asshole that killed Aisha. We almost done with the Ronin, so we’re going after the Samedi next.” The boss said while putting her lip piercing in. She then put some protective goggles on. Pierce walked through the door, followed by Johnny and Carlos.

The Boss controlled the room and Shaundi couldn’t help but be impressed with all the non-physical talents the boss had, including her knowledge of the businesses in Ronin territory that they would need to take over to turn their destruction into a profit. The meeting was adjourned and the other Lieutenants departed, but Shaundi stayed.

“Don’t have anywhere to be?” The Boss asked Shaundi as she went through her phone to set a GPS route.

“Nope, I’m free all day since I finished recon.”

“Wanna go blow up the Marina district with satchel charges?” The boss asked.

“Sure, I know a guy we can get some great weed from after we’re done.”


	2. #2

“Never thought you’d be into ink Boss,” Shaundi said whens he entered the rusty’s needle tattoo parlor near the Boss’ red light loft, conveniently located by the main Saints hideout.

“Well when you barely spoke and shot people on a consistent basis, you don’t really have a lot of people that know you.” The Boss replied. She was laying on the chair as the artist was in the process of putting a Dragon on the entirety of her back.

“So, you’re into dragons?” Shaundi asked, pulling up a chair next to the Boss.

“Not really, but I’m getting a memento since the Ronin are finished. You’re up next since we’re after the Samedi, I need everything you’ve got on them. Don’t want any surprises like we did with Aisha.”

“Well I know where a bunch of their dealers sell at the university,” Shaundi said, thinking of everything she had dug up on them or been told by people she trusted.

“It’s a start.” The Boss said, wincing a bit as the artist started to color in the line art on her back. “I need you to start looking into the Samedi’s business ventures too. You did good in helping Pierce with the museum thing with the Ronin.”

“Can do. I know of one for sure, but I’ll get all of them ready for you. You gonna be ready soon?” Shaundi asked.

“Yeah, after this is over I’m heading to the university. I’ll need you and Pierce to be in charge of the HQ.”

“Really? I get to be in charge? Sweet. You’ll have a nice party to come back to when you’re done at SU. Might even save you a bowl.” Shaundi got up and hoofed it over to the Saints hideout.

True to her word the Saints were partying when the Boss finished the long walk from the mission to the Hideout in old Stilwater.

Shaundi and a few of the other Saint girls were in the boss’ room, laid out on the floor with a bowl nearby. “Hey boss…I’m really baked right now.”

“I can see that. Those dealers got taken care of and I got the Dust off of them. I need you to start working on it when you uh…feel better.” The Boss said. She started to change out of her bloody outift, none of the dealers went quiet and therefore, they had to be shot. The Boss sat on the edge of her bed to get her bloodstained boots off when she felt arms wrap around her waist. A quick look down told her they were Shaundi’s.

“Boss, you gotta chill out with us, we still got plenty of weed to go around.” Shaundi pressed her face into the Boss’s back. It was as muscular as she remembered from the Lieutenant meeting a few days ago, and the boss being that close just made her want to be near her.

“Shaundi, I’ve got shit to do, I can’t sit here and just get high.” The Boss sighed.

“Pretty please? We can even have some fun after you’re as baked as I am.” Shaundi said, planting a kiss on the Boss’ back where she rested her face.

“Maybe later. I’ve got to buy some property, but I’ll see how fun you can be a little later, at my place.” The Boss unlocked Shaundi’s fingers and removed her hands from around her waist, turning to see the dreadlocked girl pouting. “I promise.”

“Yay!” Shaundi said before taking another hit, allowing the boss to finish changing and to head out again.


	3. #3

“With the triple platinum Veteran Child!”

Shaundi’s eyes fluttered open to the dimly lit room she was in. she immediately started learning about her surroundings. She was in a soft bed, warm too. Her bandana was on the bedside table along with another one that she recognized being the Boss’ that she wore over her face. Her goggles were there too.

Panic! At the Disco was playing on Gen X which is why she heard Veteran Child’s name. Shaundi rolled over onto her back and sat up. The Boss was dressed in workout clothes and doing pull ups on a bar by the bed. “Mornin’ Boss.” Shaundi said sleepily.

The Boss put her chin on the bar then looked over to Shaundi. “Afternoon. It’s 12:30.” She said before doing several more pull ups. It wasn’t an accident that the boss was in such good shape. During her time before getting blown up, she was great at hand to hand combat. Not letting that one time she almost got executed happen to her again, she made sure she was able to handle herself with or without a gun and after taking down the Ronin and watching their moves she’d picked up a few thing, even beat the hell out of 50 men in various fight clubs in Stilwater. She dropped down from the bar and went over to her fridge for a sports drink.

“How ya feeling?” She asked Shaundi.

“Great, like a comedown, only not as sucky. You had something to do with that?”

“I hope so, considering you spent the night here and slept with me.” The Boss said.

“Sweet. Was I any good?”

“Surprisingly, for someone so high at the time.” The Boss chuckled, “Want this to be a thing then?”

“Sure. You’re way better than any of my ex’s, plus I don’t have to worry about getting kicked out of the gang.” Shaundi said, rolling out of the Boss’ bed.

The Boss redressed and Shaundi reluctantly put her pants back on and they headed over to the hideout to continue production of the cheap loa dust they were making to undercut the Samedi.

***

“Absolutely not!”

“Oh come on. It was one time!” Shaundi replied.

“You’re not coming on anything. Unless you secretly take Jiu Jitsu or something and can learn it by tomorrow, you’re not coming on anything to do with the Samedi, or Brotherhood."

"You let Johnny come back on missions and he got stabbed and almost died. I barely had a scratch on me.” Shaundi said, starting to get really angry with the boss.

“Did you kill a bunch of Samedi after you got kidnapped? Gat killed Shogo with me at Aisha’s funeral.” the Boss said stiffly.

“I can’t if you keep me here all day. You don’t even let me party anymore, you’re so mean!”

“I don’t want anyone else in the Saints dying for no reason. You don’t need to be out in the field, I don’t even know why you want to! You should just leave this to the rest of us.”

“Wow, you’re still being mean because I got kidnapped one time. I still helped a ton.”

“And you can help a ton sitting here and giving us information. End of discussion.” The Boss said, leaving the apartment.

Shaundi sat on the bed in a huff, outraged that her girlfriend treated her like a child. So what if she wasn’t cool and badass like Johnny. She could handle herself. Her eyes went to the pull up bar and the rest of the boss’ exercise equipment. There was no way she was going to let Veteran Child ruin her time with the Saints. Not even if he was dead.


	4. Parrish the thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaundi lucks her way out of mission probation.

Shaundi had never seen a car move that fast in her life. One minute, she called The Boss to tell her that Jessica, Maero's girlfriend, had almost run her over outside the bank and walked in with a briefcase talking about a deposit, and the next The Boss was flying around the corner in a purple and black Phoenix and pulling up next to her.

The Boss stepped out of the car with a shotgun in one hand and an SMG in the other. "She still in there?" The Boss asked.

"What? Oh yeah, she hasn't left yet, just went in even," Shaundi replied.

"Good," The Boss handed Shaundi the SMG and walked toward the bank, "You coming or what?"

"Oh! yeah, right behind you!" Shaundi didn't question being brought along, even though she knew she wasn't allowed on missions now that the Samedi were gone. The Boss didn't say anything else until they entered the bank and even Shaundi jumped a bit when she fired the shotgun into the air.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS JESSICA PARRISH?!" The Boss shouted.

"Oh shit!" Jessica darted from the teller she was standing in front of and into the back of the Bank. Once more Shaundi was impressed by the Boss. The Boss broke into a sprint, her sunglasses flying off as she chased after the Brotherhood Lieutenant. Shaundi followed after her and ran up the stairs to find the Boss punching out and then snapping the neck of a security guard.

"Not so tough now that we ain't on the phone are you bitch?!" The Boss shouted as she closed in on Jessica and tackled her. Shaundi likened it to an orca catching a shark. She rag dolled Jessica to the ground and then held her like a hostage, shotgun to her head. "Put in the code, NOW!"

Shaundi watched as Jessica did as she was told and the alarms stopped. Shaundi began firing at the security guards who had come to stop them, The Boss doing the same. with her shotgun while Jessica was helpless. After Carlos died, Shaundi didn't even think about broaching the subject of being on missions with The Boss, and now she knew why. The Boss was heartless. Jessica was crying her eyes out and The Boss didn't seem the least bit phased. Shaundi stood at her side and watched The Boss blow the heads off Guards without blinking, almost like a machine.

Shaundi kept watch for any stragglers looking to stop them and ran up to The Boss who was dealing with Jessica.

"Please no, you don't have to do this!" Jessica was begging now, the trunk to her Phoenix open beside the Boss'.

"And you didn't have to hook Carlos up to a truck!" The Boss slammed the butt of her Shotgun into Jessica's head, knocking her into the trunk. "Remember this, you stupid bitch. Maero _should've taken the 20 instead of offering it to me_!" She punched Jessica in the head, knocking her out and slamming the trunk shut. Shaundi felt a chill run down her spine. She'd seen people get killed, but she knew that was the last time she was going to see Jessica alive.

"Thanks, Shaundi."

Shaundi looked into the face of The Boss and it was like looking at a completely different woman. She was smiling, her eyes had warmth in them, and Shaundi felt at ease. "Oh, uh, no problem Boss. You, uh, want this back?" she offered the SMG.

"Nah, keep it," The Boss replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some keys too, "Take my car back to the crib and wait for me."

"Got it." Shaundi did as she was told and got in the Boss' car as she got into Jessica's and sped away. Shaundi noted that The Boss still listened to Gen-X, or Ultor Radio as it was called now. Shaundi liked how the car handled, knowing that The Boss had this one customized made her actually feel like The Boss.

Shaundi waited at The Boss' crib for about an hour, which is when the door opened. The Boss walked in looking casual and counting some money. "How'd it go?" Shaundi asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Maero's feeling it. He crushed Jessica's car with her in it with his own monster truck. Wherever Carlos is, he probably thinks that's fucking bad ass. His  Funeral is tomorrow andI'm having some guys with sniper rifles watch for Maero. We're not having a repeat of Aisha's funeral. Oh, and you're off probation. You're sticking with me on Missions. We're gonna fuck the Brotherhood up and take back our damn city."

Shaundi was beaming, "You mean it?! We get to kick ass?!"

"We get to kick ass," The Boss smiled.

On a whim, Shaundi ran and jumped at the Boss. The Boss caught Shaundi and kissed her, full on the mouth, and it was the best feeling Shaundi had, topping any drug she ever smoked from a bulb.


	5. CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saints run stilwater

"Please don't kill me, we can be-"

_**CRASH** _

"My company now.." The Boss said as she watched Dane Vogel fall to his death if he wasn't already dead. She turned and sat down at her new desk and kicked her feet up. 

"Alright, nobody...aww damn we missed all the fun!" Pierce sighed as he and Shaundi stormed in the door.

"You're looking at the youngest CEO in the world right now," The Boss said triumphantly. Thankfully Dane had already logged into his computer so she didn't have to guess a password, just removed it and put her own on. "Jaime?"

"Uh...yes...ma'am?" the woman on the other end of the phone said.

"You're getting a raise and you're now required to wear purple to work. I got some designs for a new fashion line, and maybe a new video game. Thanks."

"So uh, someone's coming to fix that hole in your window right?" Pierce asked as he poked his head out to see the drop.

"Shit all the money Ultor has, I'll get 'em bulletproof. Ah, it's good to be the Queen," The Boss sighed as she leaned back in her new Chair.

"Hey, I thought I was the Queen?" Shaundi piped up, walking around the desk to put her hands on the Boss' shoulder.

"You are. You're the Queen consort, while I'm the Queen Regnant," The Boss explained, "You rule because you're with me, I rule because I'm The Leader."

"Hmmm, Queen Shaundi does have a nice ring to it."

"Hey if you two are done being gay-" Pierce started

"Bi!" Shaundi and The Boss interrupted.

"Damn Ok, Bi then, shit!" Pierce recoiled. "So you really think Ultor is just gonna let you onto the board just cuz you threw that asshole out the window?"

* * *

 

"I can't believe they gave you a seat on the board just cuz you threw Dane Vogel out the window."

The Boss had met with the remaining board members of Ultor incorporated and after a presentation on her business ventures in Stilwater with the Saints, the decision was made to install her as the CEO to replace Dane Vogel. The boss looked good in a skirt and suit jacket and stuck out next to Shaundi and Pierce who were in their purple regalia.

"I don't know if you know this, Pierce, but I'm a very persuasive woman," The Boss smiled, leaning over to give Shaundi a kiss on the lips. "Plus apparently they hated Vogel as much as we did. From now on, we're the Saints-Ultor Media Group, we're rich, bitches!"

"Oh, word?!" Pierce's face lit up at the mention of massive amounts of money, not like the Saints didn't already have tons of money from taking the city back from the Brotherhood, Ronin, and Sons of Samedi. With Ultor under heel, the Saints were truly in charge of Stilwater.


	6. Changed the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saints go from Gangsters to Celebrities

A few years after taking over Ultor the Saints were a different group. Despite having stakes in a multi billion dollar company, owning tons of small businesses, having moles inside the SPD, and owning every penthouse in the city, The Boss still had her little place near Purgatory for her and Shaundi. The two love birds were apart a lot these days, what with the Boss being the Boss for Ultor and Shaundi filming a reality TV series.

Shaundi was now in her mid 20's and finished maturing. She wasn't the 5'2" drug enthusiast anymore, but instead, the 5'6" bombshell 10 guys were trying to sleep with. Her signature dreadlocks were gone in favor of a ponytail, though her outfits remained on the revealing side for the purpose of the show. They just finished months of shooting so Shaundi returned to Stilwater and The Boss' personal crib.

The Boss for her part was different as well. They were both on the younger side when they took over Ultor and now the Boss was 6 foot even. She still had her signature purple and black hair, freshly dyed she would add, and the stress from the gang wars seemed to be gone. She was ecstatic to see Shaundi.

"Well look at you..." The Boss said when Shaundi got home. "I haven't seen you since the show started, but you look fucking good."

"Ya think so? I wasn't sure about the dreadlocks, but if you think so I might just keep my hair like this," Shaundi smiled, "You're still taller than me, how is that fair?"

"It's cuz I'm The Boss, and you're still my little girlfriend," The Boss kissed Shaundi on the forehead, "Who's got a little more of me to love I might add," she groped Shaundi's butt in her hands, giving it a few squeezes.

"I've been working out a bit since they had us up at all hours of the goddamn day shooting," Shaundi laughed, playfully swatting her girlfriend's hand away," I know you're watching the show, you did approve it after all."

"I've seen a few episodes, but I know you're still my girl and you're a TV star," The Boss smiled.

"Go on...say it...get it out of your system so we can do it already," Shaundi said

"Whatever do you mean Shaundi?" The Boss asked coyly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you don't see me for six months and they're the first thing your eyes looked at, I saw you, babe," Shaundi answered.

The Boss laughed, "Alright fine. Nice tits Shaundi, they real?"

"Why don't you find out?" Shaundi smirked, "We've got some catching up to do and I've missed your bed while I was away."

* * *

 The floor of the underground loft was littered with business casual and purple street clothes, the latter bits being a pair of Fleur De lies thongs near the bed.

Shaundi was on her front while The Boss paid special attention to her neck and back, planting kisses on her neck and shoulders while running her fingertips on Shaundi's toned back.

"I miss your dreads, but the ponytail is so easy to pull," The Boss hummed while grabbing Shaundi's ponytail and pulling it so Shaundi leaned her head forward so there was more neck to kiss and the Boss took advantage.

"Mmm, you're the only one who gets to pull my hair," Shaundi hummed back as her neck was peppered with kisses, "Girlfriend privileges and all."

"The best kind," The Boss moved her hands down the Shaundi's waist and rolled so Shaundi was on top of her, facing away but leaving her open to having her breasts groped by her CEO girlfriend, "Well that answers my question, they're real," The Boss said with a chuckle while she groped her girlfriend with equal parts lust and affection.

Shaundi arched her back, pressing her hips back into The Boss, "Who knew you were a detective too?" Shaundi shot back. Her wit was stalled when her girlfriend started to tease her nipples, something Shaundi enjoyed even in their early days of dating, and after having game show contestants try their luck with her in bed, it felt amazing to be back with someone who knew her body and how to treat her.

The Boss didn't respond verbally, but her hands moved from Shaundi's breasts once her nipples were stiff and down her newly toned abdomen. She could tell Shaundi had taken to different exercises besides cardio while she was aways filming and she wanted to appreciate Shaundi's work, just a shame she was a bit ticklish.

"hehe hey come on, we're having sex, not a tickle fight," Shaundi laughed a bit as The Boss' fingers ran over her stomach.

"Just appreciating those abs, but if you want me to speed things up a bit..."

Shaundi gasped in pleasure as the Boss' hands reached her crotch. She'd always enjoyed being fingered by the Boss, her fingers were dextrous and she knew how to pace and tease just the way Shaundi liked. She'd lost count of how many times she'd climaxed with The Boss knuckle deep in her and felt another notch would soon be added, especially when she was rolled back onto her front with The Boss pinning her again.

"I bet none of the guys that reach the finale will make you cum like I can," The Boss whispered in Shaundi's ear, her tone bathed in confidence she had when she approved the idea of a game show where guys would aim to sleep with her girlfriend because she had no fear of losing Shaundi to anyone else. She plunged a pair of fingers inside Shaundi's pussy, resting the heel of her hand on the bottom of Shaundi's ass. She started with slow pumping motions, reacquainting herself with Shaundi's famous pussy while returning to her neck for soft kisses.

"Oh god yes, I missed you..." Shaundi moaned, hitting her voices lower register for a nice husky sound.

"You missed who?" The Boss asked, reminding Shaundi of the ultimate privilege that she had along with being in this position, knowing The Boss' real name. Not even Ultor's legal team knew it and now it was on the tip of Shaundi's tongue to be moaned out.

"I missed you Khalia~" Shaundi answered.

"I missed you too Shaundi."

* * *

The next morning Shaundi woke up to gentle touches on her back. Her eyes peeked open to see Khalia laying next to her, eyes closed as she rubbed Shaundi's back. "Morning sleepy head."

"Afternoon, it's 12:34" Khalia smiled back.

Shaundi cursed her body being used to the west coast time zone where she was filming, but she was happy to be home in Stilwater, and most importantly, home with her girlfriend.

 


	7. Steele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saints 'arrive' in Steeleport

"Just remember, I love you."

"Yeah I, wait why did you say it like that...huh-ASSHOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Shaundi was falling yet again. Khalia tossed her downward while they were already dropping with a parachute when the Syndicate's plane had turned around to ram them. Shaundi saw the chute collide with the plane and her heart was lodged in her throat. Khali was skilled, but no one could survive being hit by a plane. On top of that, Shaundi was still falling amongst cars and crates with nothing to stop her. She was rolled over and saw Steelport below her, she'd been here a few years ago during spring break while she was Stilwater U and luckily she was over the water, so if she landed just right she could survive the fall and maybe avoid drowning.

_klatklatklatklatklatklatklatklatklatklatklatklatklat_

 

Shaundi rolled over to see her suit-clad girlfriend flying down towards her with some other bodies flipping out of control above them. Khalia's strong arms grabbed Shaundi and held her bridal style once more before pulling the chute and steadying them.

"Oh...my God!" Shaundi exclaimed now that their momentum down was slowed immensely.

"See, no problem, just had to get a new chute."

"You're a fucking asshole!"

"I'm your asshole though!" Khalia said back smoothly.

"I thought you died! You got hit by a plane!"

"I shot out the window and flew through it. It's actually a straight shot and it was easy to grab a chute to get back to you, I'll never leave you out like that without a plan, Shaundi."

"You scared me so much..." Shaundi had tears in her eyes that were blown around by the wind, "We...we lost Johnny and...I thought I was going to lose you too..."

'We're going to...we're going to avenge Johnny..." Khalia looked back down at the city that was growing bigger by the second as they got closer to the ground, "We're going to own this fucking city and everyone in it I don't care what we have to do, who I have to kill, or who I need to work with, The Syndicate's gonna realize what everyone in Stilwater already knows. No one fucks with the Saints and lives to talk about it."

She said these things while holding Shaundi close in a comforting manner. Several quiet minutes passed until they landed in the middle of the city of Steeleport, near what looked like it's Red Light District. The Boss located an ATM and went to get some cash from her seemingly bottomless bank accounts from her earnings as CEO and the face of the Saints-Ultor Media group, only to find the account stuck on zero and a text message with a laughing skull on her phone.

Shaundi had never seen an ATM get literally ripped out of the ground, or seen sex workers run like they were at a track meet because of the former event, but she'd come to expect the unexpected from Khalia, "I take it we aren't going to Friendly Fire?"

"Oh, we're going, and then we're going to fuck this city up so bad that Syndicate will wish they'd have left me in Stilwater with my company."

Khalia punctuated this statement by literally jumping into a car via the windshield and jettisoning the driver onto the road. From there, it was all downhill as they ended up at the Steeleport National Guard armory taking things from an actual military force.

"Is that you?!" Shaundi screamed as she watched tanks get blown to pieces by missiles that were being dropped from the sky.

"Yup," Khalia said as she stood in front of a highly sophisticated computer, "these motherfuckers got drones, so I'm just going to be taking them off their hands. Hope that hacker asshole that took my money is watching cuz these are going up his ass next."

Shaundi didn't even bother shooting her gun anymore when she saw some helicopters flying toward them. The Air chase that followed didn't even faze her either since she was in the lead chopper that was carrying a bomb. Thankfully one of her exes had a place that the Saints were going to be using as a starting point in a new City. It wasn't until after all the fighting was done that she finally saw Khalia slow down.

The Boss sitting on a rickety mattress surrounded by more weapons that she could arm the current handful of Saints that could arrive in the hours they'd been in Steeleport, tears streaming down her face while her eyes looked like they could kill was something to behold. Shaundi was speechless and had no idea what to do to comfort her.

"He was my brother...Gat was everything to the Saints. We lost people sure...but we weren't supposed to lose him."

Shaundi instinctively hugged The Boss. They were going through the same pain so they might as well get through it together. There would be time for action, but now was a time to mourn.


End file.
